


Hellbent

by Aspidities



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breeding, Come Inflation, F/F, Iron Witch AU, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Waverly, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, S2E11 Universe, Size Kink, Smut, wish universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Iron Witch Wish AU- Alpha Sheriff Nicole comes to the rescue of Omega Waverly, in her first heat and barricaded at the homestead, but the ‘rescue’ may entail a devilish condition....





	Hellbent

**Author's Note:**

> _Hellbent baby_  
>  _Hellbent on making you love me too_  
>  _Even though it’s not what I’m s’posed to do_  
>  _Don’t give a damn_  
>  ‘Hellbent’-Mystery Skulls

It was the second day of Waverly’s heat when the barricade failed.

She heard the groan and protesting snap of the door’s hinges as the old, much-beleaguered wood caved inward, and, inevitably after, the delighted whoop of the assembled crowd. She clutched her gun grimly, crouched on the bed like a wolf. There were three other barricades between her and the hoard of strange, burning-eyed alphas outside, in this old homestead she’d found way out on the prairie, but the door was the first and best of them; she knew she didn’t have long now that it’d fallen. The homestead had felt instinctively safe to her when she’d come out here seeking a place to go into heat, furtive as an animal, and the door was the safest part of it. Now that it was gone, she had only her makeshift barriers and the gun. The gun she gripped ever-more-tightly to the swell of voices outside.

She hardly heard a snarling tone whipcrack over the excited rumblings outside, nor the anguished squeals of cringing alphas; she was too focused on her goal. If they get inside, aim for the head, she repeated to herself, fingering the trigger of her rifle with sweaty hands even as anticipatory wetness streaked her traitorous, quivering thighs. Damn you, she cursed her deliriously slavering pussy, even as the haze of her heat made her eyes swim. _Why_ now _? Why after twenty two years in this fucking town full of supernatural weirdness did you pick_ now _to go into heat? When I was just about to be married, leave Purgatory, and have this problem gone from my life forever? Now?!_

 _Because you don’t_ want _Perry,_ her insidious instincts insisted, weaving into her brain with prevailing force above the pounding of her furious fear and heat-addled thoughts. _Something’s not_ right _about that match, but you don’t know what. So you went into heat because your body is looking for other options. Beta like him can’t handle your primal self, so why not see who can…..?_

 _God damn it. Now you’re surrounded by primal, terrifying, not-right, probably-demon alphas with red eyes, so is_ this _what you wanted?_

A sibilant, rebellious voice inside her whispered _Not them, but... yes. Just wait._

There was no reasoning with her heat-brain, so she leveled the rifle and sighted down its barrel, preparing herself, as she repeated her rational, logical list of reasons to love her slightly-bland boyfriend over and over. Perry was kind. Perry was handsome. Perry had a good job (which was a mercy in a town like Purgatory, full of these crazy weird biker gangs with burning red eyes, and God knows what else, but _certainly_ not a thriving economic structure, either way). Perry would go to football on Sundays with the boys like all her friends husbands and that would leave her free to discretely read wildly arousing erotica online, full of fantasies she’d never play out…

She shook her head again, groaning. Those fantasies were particularly distracting right now. Especially because she could almost trick herself into thinking she was scenting something vaguely familiar….something that almost smelled like vanilla…donuts?

A low growl reverberated outside her door, just twenty or so feet from the bed, and she jumped, creaking the ancient springs as her body reacted without thought. Someone was already inside the house! The barriers she’d made were shoddy _Home Alone_ quality, and hadn’t lasted long, apparently. She bit down a gulp and clung to her rifle, aiming unsteadily at the door.

“Go away!” She squeaked out, hating herself for the high pitch of her breathy voice. “I’m armed and I’m _not_ interested, thank you!”

A familiar wry chuckle greeted her as the door swung open, and six feet of Stetson-wearing alpha stepped into the door, doffing her hat before it could brush the frame of the door. Her boots made a heavy thud and her belt jangled and clanked with keys bouncing against the holster of her gun, but her movements were graceful, catlike, and her strong fingers splayed evenly over the butt of the pistol, cooly eyeing the rifle even as it sighted to her chest. She looked at Waverly with the arousal-glazed eyes of an alpha appreciating the heat-smell of an omega, but her figure was calm, steady, and she filled the young omega with a sense of safety and surety in the midst of all this madness.

“Armed and not interested, huh?” She joked, but the playfulness in her tone died in the lustful intensity of her eyes.

“ _Sheriff Haught_!” Waverly dropped the barrel, setting the rifle gratefully down on the bed. This was good, Nicole would know what to do. She was Sheriff, after all, ever since Nedley’s death, and if Nedley had trusted anyone, it had been Nicole, and _God_ , was Nicole trustworthy. The redhead was strong, sweet, and altogether the nicest person in Purgatory, barring the young omega herself. Waverly _loved_ bringing her lunch every day from the bar; loved it more than she was fully willing to admit, frankly, so seeing the redhead here was a welcome sight.

She made to slide down off the bed to welcome the officer, but was startled to see the older alpha raise a hand to stop her.

“I didn’t come here as sheriff, Waverly.” Nicole’s voice was a low, guttural growl, and it gave lift to all the tiny hairs on the young omega’s body. “I came here because you’re in heat and every alpha in Purgatory could smell you for miles.”

Waverly quivered under the alpha’s intense stare, feeling her hands clench and unclench as she trembled in a half-kneel on the bed, unsure of whether to stay or go. “It’s my first one,” she explained, half-apologetically, watching hypnotically as the alpha advanced, slowly, scenting the air. “I-I didn’t know it was coming, didn’t have time to get suppressants…”

“Dangerous.” Nicole commented, quietly, and once again her tone made Waverly’s whole body shudder as wetness slicked down her thighs. “Town’s full of revenants, half of ‘em alphas. They don’t exactly ask permission when an omega’s on heat.”

 _Fuck_. The strange term ‘revenant’ passed over her consciousness with a whisper of recognition, but she barely noticed it. The idea of Nicole…. _not asking permission_ …that was drenching her before she could blink. And she knew the alpha could smell it too, could see it in the slight flare of her nostrils and the barest hint of a smile that flickered over the corner of her lips before it disappeared. She drew her hands closer to her body, unsure of what she wanted, as the alpha neared the bed.

“I didn’t come here as sheriff.” Nicole repeated, and her voice was a smolder, a smoke-thick-haze that choked out all of Waverly’s other senses until there was only that voice. “I came here because I smelled you, like all the others.” She made a dismissive wave to the outside. “They smelled you too. What were you thinking, coming all alone out here? That you wouldn’t be tracked? Hell, Waverly, being out here alone like this is like an invitation to a gangbang for these idiots.”

Even as she cursed, her fingers trailed gently over the edge of the dusty, faded bedspread, which had once been a handpicked crochet pattern of roses, belying her admonishing tone. It, like everything in this old homestead, had a prickling tinge of familiarity, just like Nicole herself, but Waverly couldn’t focus on that now. The alpha’s scent was filling her lungs with vanilla-cinnamon-fire, and her inhales were becoming more obvious as she sucked in great gulps of it, enjoying how her skin tingled and danced with each breath. _Oh_ , how Nicole smelled good. She forced herself back to reality and shook her head, trying to dispel the wicked thoughts as she tried to re-focus her eyes.

“I didn’t mean…that’s not why I-“

“Of course it isn’t.” Nicole sighed, and the tone was heavy and deep. “I’m sorry, I know you’re confused, and I’m not helping. The fact is, Waves, I can scare off those assholes for now, but not for long. Not until your heat’s done. And first heats can go on for a week or longer; you won’t be able to hold them off. They’ll come right back when they think the coast is clear.”

Her darkened, lustful eyes met Waverly’s for the first time. “Not…unless your smell...changed. Not unless you smell like you’ve been claimed. _Satisfied_.”

“Oh.” Waverly felt small and very stupid, as realization hit her. _I didn’t come here as sheriff_. The words made sense, sharply. She couldn’t help darting her eyes nervously to the front of Nicole’s khaki’s, where the pleat couldn’t hide a significant bulge. The alpha’s erection was tenting the beige fabric and making it much more appealing to the eye, drawing her gaze until she gulped, realizing her staring was obvious. She swore she could see the thick lump twitch in response, and her mouth flooded right along with her panties. Tearing her eyes away, she met the alpha’s burning gaze once more.

“You’re married.” She blurted out, feeling sheepish because she still wanted it, and had wanted it since before her heat, if she was going to be 100% honest with herself, but she felt guilty over that want, because Nicole wore that ring. Even if it was just a symbol, even if she knew Shae didn’t even share the same bed or home with Nicole anymore…she knew Nicole was married. They both knew it.

“You’re engaged.” Nicole countered, and that was true, too. With a wave of shamefaced regret, Waverly realized she’d completely forgotten about Perry in the quick seconds she had been considering the alpha’s cock. Their eyes met for a brief anguished moment, and a world of emotion passed between two sets of brown eyes.

“That doesn’t matter now.” The Sheriff said, but her tone was pained, implying it very much did matter, even as she shook her cascading waves of short red hair. “Nothing matters but the predicament you’re in. There’s a hundred alphas out there, maybe more. And they ran just now, but they won’t‘ve gone far, and they’ll for certain be back. Unless….”

“Unless what?” She knew, but she needed Nicole to say it. Those tracing fingers stiffened on the bedspread, so close to her tingling, goose-pimpled skin that she had to bite her tongue on a drawn breath. Hazel-brown eyes with a glittering hint of green met her own and she let the gasp fly, unable to hold it back.

“Unless I take you, right here, right now.” Nicole’s voice was low and dark, and her hand came up to cup Waverly’s cheek, curving around the overheated flesh with her cool, deft fingers. Her eyes were hesitant but her touch was sure, and it was raising hell on Waverly’s overstimulated nerves, making her shudder and her eyelashes drooped as if they were weighted down. She let out a little moan, helplessly, and it seemed to reverberate through Nicole like the other end of a live wire.

“Right here, right now.” Waverly repeated, breathlessly. Staring into the alpha’s eyes seemed to be all she was capable of at the moment, and they were deep, endless pools, a mahogany armoire that led to a Narnia beyond. She didn’t realize she was leaning back on her elbows until she felt the springs creak and realized the alpha was kneeling over her, so close she could feel the heat of her skin. Nicole was looking at her lips, and wetting her own, as if drawn into a spell….

“Wait! _Wait_ …” Waverly interrupted the kiss before it could become more than a concept, her body jerking under the restraint she was forcing onto herself. Nicole blinked, her eyes regaining their concern in an instant, and she drew herself carefully off of the omega, even as Waverly internally moaned at the lose of nearness, the hope of contact.

“If we do this,” she forced herself to continue, even as her hips shifted to try and draw Nicole back down, “we need to talk about it first. Don’t you agree?”

Nicole shook her head, as if dazed, and the clarity returned to her voice. “I…of course, of course Waverly, I don’t want to do this if you’re not-“

“No, I mean, I want to.” Waverly hastened to reply, blushing only when Nicole’s hopeful eyes turned back to hers. “I just…what about our respective partners?” Carefully, delicately, she guided Nicole back over her body, arching below her.

“I don’t know.” Nicole answered honestly, her voice raw. Her hands shook as she placed them on either side of Waverly’s body, her skin sizzling in response. Her hips settled into the groove of the omega’s pelvis and they both let out a low cry. “I-ahh! I don’t know, Waverly, I wish I did.”

The alpha’s hips were jerking despite the concern and guilt in her voice, and the hard press of her thick length was moving between Waverly’s spread legs, tangling the fabric of her dress up as her sex sobbed through cotton panties, aching and pulsing for the touch of that hot flesh she could feel burning through layers of fabric that separated them. “Oh God,” she murmured to herself softly, “you smell like vanilla.”

“What?” Nicole panted beside her ear, lowering her hips into sharp, aching contact with Waverly’s incinerating body below her. “What did you say?”

“Jesus!” Waverly yelped, gripping into the sheriff alpha’s strong, broad shoulders as she couldn’t help herself from grinding upwards, which only sent her body into further paroxysms of sensation. “Never mind what I said….I…is it always like this? I-I can’t think straight….Nicole, I _want_ you so bad…” She let the last word out on a moan, arching again and again, bucking like a wild horse.

“I want you too.” The redhead assured her, voice rough and needy, and her lips crashed down onto Waverly’s with tsunami force. The kiss was awkward, with tongues clicking against teeth, but it was beautiful in its desperation, and the alpha’s lips felt like hot coals ignited with the fire inside of Waverly’s body. Her tongue drew the omega’s out, dancing in a wet glide, and the heat of it made her moan like a lost, wanton thing.

“God, Waverly…” The alpha’s voice crackled with want as her hands shakily descended, stroking along the omega’s grinding hips and cupping her breasts through her dress. “You have no idea of how long I’ve wanted you…”

The roughness of her fingers swept over the young omega’s stiffening nipple and made her cry out, back arching up and up until she met the starched fabric of Nicole’s uniform. She clung there, fingers tangled just above the badge that said _To Serve and Protect_ , almost weeping as the alpha dipped her head to trace hot breathy patterns along her neck. The whispering, damp heat of the alpha’s mouth was more than she could bear, and she tipped her head back for more, allowing full access to her throat, her pulse, the source of her pounding heartbeat. Nicole let out a rumbling alpha growl, and Waverly thrilled to the sound, her pussy pulsating involuntarily.

“I wanted you too,” she admitted freely, gasping into a mouthful of red hair as the alpha moved down her body, bunching up her dress with snarling, jerky movements. “Oh God, Nicole, you don’t know what I’ve dreamt of, what I’ve thought about what I brought you your- _oh_!-lunch…”

The Sheriff chuckled, and the sound was dirty, lascivious. “ _Oh_ , but I know what _I_ thought about…” She breathed a hot harsh sigh onto the exposed skin of Waverly’s roiling stomach, making her buck and cry out. “Bending you over my desk…fucking you with that idiot Lonnie right there watching…” She bit down lightly on the pale flesh and whispered:

“Making you mine with a bite on your neck…stuffed with my knot for the whole town to see….”

“Oh _fuck_ -!” Waverly was too far gone already, and the words made her keen and pine, arching to be fucked, knotted, stuffed full in the way the alpha was describing. Unfortunately, in all the chaos, her dress was still bunched around her chest, exposing her stomach and soaked white cotton panties, but keeping her arms pinned in the fabric. The weight of it was unbearable, and she nearly ripped it as she shrugged it over her head and free, tossing it to one side. Her roving foot slammed into something metal, and she had the conscious thought of _Oh right, the gun_ , before Nicole bit down again on her belly, just above her hipbones, and she screamed in abandon.

Luckily Nicole had more foresight than she could currently muster, and Waverly heard, rather than saw, the weighty clunk as the alpha gingerly lifted the gun from the bed and set it onto the chest at the foot, careful to switch the safety back on, before turning back to her prize. She ran her hands up Waverly’s bent knees, gently coaxing them to open further, and inhaled deeply as she stared possessively down at damp patch spreading on Waverly’s simple white cotton panties, edged with a dusky pink ribbon. The omega shivered, feeling herself grow wetter and wetter, helplessly, as Nicole stared, eyes like a dark cloud of lust. Her fingers raked teasing paths up past the omega’s trembling knees, and traced up her thighs, stopping just short of the tender little divot where her legs met her pelvis, and dragged back down.

“Last chance.” The alpha rasped out, fingers dancing closer and closer to the be-ribboned edge of Waverly’s panties. She raised her eyes once more, and the fire in them made the smaller brunette moan and thrash. “You can still say no.”

In lieu of response, Waverly sat up on her elbows and met Nicole’s hot mouth in another devastating, world-ending kiss, sweet and slippery. “I’m not going to say no.” She gasped into those rich, pouting lips. “Just fuck me, Haught.”

The Sheriff didn’t need further invitation. She slipped her thumbs under Waverly’s panties and slid them around her petaled-open pussy lips, spreading the slickness around her clenching entrance. Waverly raised her head to moan desperately, and her hips raised too, begging. Nicole’s deft, practiced fingers, so ready with the quick draw, so good with her paperwork…they were gliding along her edges, circling her clit with teasing sureness that bespoke experienced authority…but never going inside her, never entering her where she felt sure she needed them most. Perry had never made her feel like this, and certainly not her dumb-as-rocks high school boyfriend Champ. Only her own fingers could give her such a thrill, but even that was a pale imitation to the merest ghost of what Nicole was doing to her, without even being inside her yet.

“Please,” she begged, shameless already, hips reaching for more as she gripped Nicole’s wrist, trying to guide her inside. “I need you…oh god…”

The amused grin was infuriating and yet so, so fucking arousing that she thought she would die in frustration as the alpha loomed above her, nipping at her breasts through her thin white balcony bra. Her nipples yearned for more contact and displayed that yearning with pebbled peaks, straining the thin material. The band of fabric was yanked up and over her head before she could ask for it to be taken off, and she lifted her arms obediently as Nicole tossed it impatiently to one side, cupping her breasts with both hands while her mouth dipped down to greet them. The alpha seemed to fixate on her nipples, and although the humid bath of her mouth was intoxicating, Waverly took the opportunity to unbutton all those damn buttons on the Purgatory Sheriff’s uniform, fingers quickly pulling the shirt apart with a distinct lack of grace. Nicole shrugged free of it, and revealed a black sports bra, barely keeping her creamy-pale globes restrained, as she hurriedly unbuckled her belt, batting Waverly’s seeking fingers aside as she struggled to undo her fly. Waverly moved hurriedly past her and upwards, pushing the sports bra up until the alpha had no choice but to drag it over her head, and then the omega was everywhere; cupping, squeezing, feeling the weight of them in her hands. She had never touched another woman’s breasts before, and she would have been lost in the sumptuous feeling forever had the alpha not chosen that moment to finally get her pants down.

The khaki rustled to the floor with a sweeping ‘hush’ sound, but a prominent bulge in the older woman’s Calvin Klein boyshorts preoccupied all of Waverly’s attentions, as she absentmindedly helped the alpha step out of her pants. She could see the outline of Nicole’s cock, thick and strong like an oak branch, with a distinctive vein running down one side and a flared, wide tip. Waverly sucked in a breath: Perry and Champ were both not below average in filling their own Jockeys, but her biology lessons had taught her that even the most average-sized alpha cock was bigger than any beta, and Nicole was….generously above average, by a wide margin. The black fabric clung, revealing every detail, and was dampened at the tip, making Waverly open her mouth in sheer primitive excitement. She leaned forward, delirious, wetting her lips and almost made contact…but Nicole hauled her upright and pushed her back again, drawing her underwear over her angular hips in a practiced move.

The sight took Waverly’s breath for a long, heated moment as she looked down the alpha’s tightly muscled body to her cock, standing tall and proud from a thicket of auburn hair, pearling with pre-cum at the tip and twitching slightly under the omega’s lustful gaze. Nicole ran her hand down the length, pumping, and Waverly let out a slight hitching breath, causing the alpha to grin like wolf.

She bent, clearly intending to remove her leather boots, faded and dark with use, but Waverly stopped her with a hand on her chest and a semi-desperate whine of arousal.

“Leave ‘em on.” She suggested, in a low, seductive voice that was very much not like herself, and felt her skin soar in delight as Nicole smiled like a wicked witch, and complied, crawling up the omega’s writhing, aching body with the pointed tips of her cowboy boots digging into the quilt. The nastiness of it thrilled her, and she bit wildly at Nicole’s throat, not sinking her teeth in, just worrying the flesh there with little fevered nips.

“Would never have guessed you to be _such_ a dirty girl,” Nicole purred, and let her teeth set against Waverly’s pink nipple, just marking it with the edge of pain before her tongue lathed and released the melting waves of pleasure. Her other hand drifted back down to the edge of Waverly’s panties again, teasing so beatifically that it made the younger woman want to sob. “I already know how wet you are for me, _dirty girl_ , but let’s make you wetter.”

And with that, she descended, purring and blowing hot, cocky puffs of air down Waverly’s clenching, rolling belly…down down down to her hipbones and her thighs...hands cupping her ass, drawing her knees over those strong shoulders…and oh, she was pulling the panties off now, finally, and the teasing breaths against the bare pink of Waverly’s unguarded sex made her shiver and sob.

When Nicole’s tongue swept out, tasting her, gathering the slick on her eager lips, the young omega cried out and almost didn’t recognize her own voice; so heavy and honeyed with need. The alpha’s tongue circled her clit, flickering over her entrance, and then dipped inside, flexing to fill her, as she moaned into Waverly’s pink pussy, wanton and lost. Waverly moaned right back, and gasped in surprised delight when Nicole abandoned her greedy hole with her tongue only to replace it with two sturdy fingers, pumping and curling, as her tongue drew ever-decreasing circles around the throbbing little bead of the omega’s clit.

“Oh God, oh fuck, oh _God_ …!” Waverly interspersed prayer with profanity as she wept, thrashing with one hand firmly tangled in the alpha’s gorgeous dark red locks, holding her in place as those lips fastened around her clit and began a languorous kiss that somehow simultaneously combined, rolling flicks of her tongue with, devastating, dizzying suction of her lips. The young brunette had a moment to look in gasping disbelief down the sweat-streaked plane of her bucking body, and Nicole took a half-second to shoot her a knowing, wicked grin, before she resumed her work, busily sucking the life out of Waverly like it was second nature to her, even as her fingers danced a thrumming tango on the young omega’s g-spot.

It didn’t take long.

Waverly’s eyes rolled back in her head, and her hands grasped uselessly at the quilt beside her, falling away from the alpha’s busily bobbing head, as her hips slammed upwards like a skyrocket. She opened her mouth to scream, but all that came out was strangled gasp, and she came, gushing fluid all over the gorgeous face of the redheaded alpha, who basked in her release, bathing her clit with slow strokes of her tongue as the last trembling pulses jerked through her body. Finally, moaning, she had to actually weakly attempt to push the insistent alpha away. Nicole only growled at her and resumed her long, lathing sweeps, but this time centered around the omega’s pulsating entrance, for which she was grateful. She let her hand drop and stroked the alpha’s hair, feeling pleasure saturate her limbs and swell her every vein, but it wasn’t enough: she was still burning, somewhere, faintly, and her heat wouldn’t be satisfied until it got what it wanted.

In mere moments she was thrashing again, demanding, and pulling at Nicole’s rough shoulders with her nails digging. The alpha grunted at the brief pain, her eyes flashing, and she closed her hands around Waverly’s flailing wrists, gently but firmly. “All right, little girl. Enough of that.”

“Damnit Nicole, I _need_ -“

“I know what you need.” The alpha’s deep growl interrupted Waverly’s frantic whining, and the sharp twinge of her teeth setting on the edge of her throat shut her up entirely. Then the strong hands were turning her, moving her as if she were a doll and weighed no more than a rabbit, and lifting her hips so that her ass was raised and her head pillowed upon her elbows. She had no idea how Nicole had positioned her with such grace, such ease, but she submitted to it gratefully, allowing the alpha to spread her knees apart so that her body was arched in a completely unsubtle presentation of her most vulnerable parts. She knew what this position meant: the _breeding_ position. The knotting position. Her skin seared in excitement as she felt Nicole crouch behind her, breathing on her neck with sharp bursts as the alpha’s hands guided her hips back until their pelvises met.

The first glide of that hot, hard shaft against her wetness made her lift her head in sudden, ringing realization. “Fuck,” she managed to gasp out, “Nicole…I’m on beta birth control…”

The alpha’s motion behind her stilled, and she knew that the Sheriff understood intimately what that meant: birth control for omegas who slept with betas had a significantly lower dosage than what was recommended for omegas who tied with alphas. Especially if said omega was on heat. She turned her head to catch Nicole’s stiff nod. “I’ll pull out.” The alpha assured her, her voice rough and raspy.

 _What if I don’t want you to?_ A traitorous, needy little whisper snaked its way through Waverly’s thoughts, but she bit the inside of her cheek to dismiss it. Instead, she nodded in agreement and offered herself once more, hips held high, ass waving like a common slut. She had a moment to feel chagrined at her behavior (no matter what parameters she tried, she was still engaged to Perry in all of this) but then the alpha leaned over her back once more and the head of her cock kissed the wet petaling lips of her pussy, brushing into the small thatch of brown hair on her mound before slipping back down again. Gradually she realized the alpha was teasing her, thrusting slowly against her and allowing the wetness of her sodden lips to coat the generous proportions of her shaft. She understood why she was doing it, since clearly lubrication would have to be a factor here, but that didn’t mean she approved of being teased.

Waverly arched her back further, moaning, and reached a hand down to try to guide the alpha’s cock, but groaned frustrated when the smugly grinning redhead only tsked and pushed her wrist back up to her head. “Knock that off, little girl, you get fucked when I say, and not a minute sooner.”

The degrading, possessive way the Sheriff said the words ‘ _little girl_ ’ was doing something unbidden to the coiling pit of desire in Waverly’s stomach, but she couldn’t admit it, at least in words. Instead she bucked back, insistent, and whined again. “ _Pleeease_ , fuck, just put it in me, God, _please_ ….!”

A low chuckle greeted her and she sobbed, knowing that the alpha was toying with her. The press of the tip against her entrance was so close and yet so far. “You really need me that bad, huh?”

A spark flickered through Waverly’s mind and became a flame, and before she knew it, she was shooting the alpha a strong look over her shoulder, one that spoke volumes without ever saying a word. “Yes. Only you. _Just_ you.”

That did it.

Shudders ran through the alpha’s body and she growled, pushing her hips forward to allow the broad head to begin inching its way into the omega’s velvet-y tight channel. The stretch made Waverly’s eyes water, but her pussy blossomed in greedy glory to feel the burn, the slight sting as it popped inside. She had never been fucked by an alpha before, and now she finally understood why the other omega girls in her high school would moan and sigh over it like it was revelatory experience; being fucked, knotted and tied had never been remotely appealing to her before, but now…..She twitched her hips back, begging for more, and Nicole groaned, obliging with another few shuddering inches, but that wasn’t enough, couldn’t be enough.

The alpha seemed to understand her frustrations, and pinned her with a soothing hand to the back of her neck, holding her still as she slowly, agonizingly slowly, pushed her hips forward, letting the heft of her shaft enter the young omega until her hips met the smooth globes of her ass. Waverly let out a long, wanton moan at the fullness. She’d never been stretched before like this, and it was addictive in how good it felt, to be filled with such tender force. Her mouth worked, producing sighs and gasps and cries like a small, submissive thing, a creature she’d never known existed inside herself that wanted to come out only for Nicole, only for this one, sad-eyed alpha with a mysterious heart. She keened, offering herself to be claimed without conscious thought, as her head tilted to display her quivering and her back arched. She nearly screamed in delight when she felt Nicole’s hot body drape across her back, breath pulsing over her neck, and jarred her hips back to take more of that cock that was filling her so expertly.

“God, you’re fucking perfect.” Nicole cursed in reverent praise, and her teeth grazed the raised hairs on the back of Waverly’s neck as her hands steadied the young omega’s trembling hips. “So beautiful…” Her cock gave a jerk and she shuddered, managing to grind out a warning through her gripping teeth. “I’m going to fuck you now, little girl.”

“Please!” Waverly yelped through tears of desperation. “Please, _fuck me_!”

The alpha gave a half-muffled roar into the back of her neck and pulled almost all the way out before she lunged forward, taking the omega’s breath away with the force of the thrust. Her hips hammered out a short, deep rhythm, slapping into Waverly’s upturned ass with the repeated thudding strokes. The thick head was gliding over that raised puffy ridge inside her pussy and the omega let out an animalistic groan to feel herself being slammed full, before her cries turned breathy and her body submitted to the onslaught, going slack beneath the alpha’s snarling teeth at the back of her throat.

“That’s it…” Nicole huffed, her voice dark and rich and entirely primal, exactly what Waverly never knew she needed until this exact moment, even as she cried out and writhed beneath the force of the fucking she was being given. “You take it so fucking well…. _yesss_ …good girl…”

The praise made rivers of wetness flow over the pumping base of Nicole’s gloriously thick cock, as Waverly couldn’t help the submissive cries that emptied from her throat. All her life she’d yearned to be someone’s good girl, someone’s pet, someone’s favorite, and she’d never realized until now. The fierce-eyed alpha with the meltingly gentle hands was taking her to new places, places she’d never realized she could go, and she clung to the musty bedspread, weeping as her body succumbed to wave upon wave of ultimate pleasure as the alpha’s cock pushed insistently against that spot inside of her, again and again. She was going to cum, she knew it, and she wanted to cum around this cock, pulsing inside her, but what’s more, she knew instinctively that she wanted, no, needed Nicole to cum inside of her too.

Before she could verbalize this fervent desire, however, she felt herself beginning to convulse as her orgasm rushed up on her with the force of a Mack truck. Crying, wailing, shaking, she clung to the bedspread with its faint smell of roses and its layer of dust, and smashed her cheek into the crook of her elbow with damp smearing. Her pussy spasmed wildly around Nicole’s thrusting cock, arresting its movements with the fist-tight grip of her cumming, and the alpha gave a cry, hand slipping from Waverly’s waist to slam down onto the bedspread as she barely kept herself upright during the clenching waves of the omega’s pleasure.

“Fuck, I’m gonna…Shit…” Nicole sputtered a curse, and before Waverly could say a word, the alpha pulled herself roughly out, making the omega jerk her head upwards with a cry at the sudden loss. She didn’t have time to process, however, as a hot spurting jet hit her back, dripping across her ass and spraying over her upturned cheeks. She turned and moaned in jealous agony as she caught sight of Nicole’s screwed-shut face, fist furiously flying as she milked the last few impressive shots from her reddened, glistening cock. More cum spattered across Waverly’s thighs and drops hit her pussy with sizzling heat, making her gasp and writhe. She knew, logically that Nicole had done the chivalrous thing, the thing she’d asked her to do, in fact, but logic didn’t stop her heat-brain from being hopping mad at the missed opportunity to be knotted, bred, tummy bulging and heavy with seed.

“Jesus, Nicole, why’d you pull out?” She barked, testily, and slid her hand back between their bodies, mingling with the alpha’s still-gliding fist as she guided the messy tip back inside of her pussy without a second thought.

The alpha groaned in frustrated confusion behind her, even as she thrust eagerly forward at the feel the renewed heat of Waverly’s gripping, slick walls. “Because you said….”

“I know what I said!” Waverly grumbled, past the point of being rational, and uncaring at the prospect. “Fuck, I don’t care anymore, just…please…” She buried her face back in her elbows again, arching her back enticingly. “ _I need you_.”

“I won’t hold back then.” Nicole growled, warning, and Waverly knew what she meant. The rut…it would lead to a tie, and she knew that was almost a _guaranteed_ pregnancy….but _fuck_ , oh how she wanted it. Needed it. Craved it in her very bones like the only thing she was made for was to be fucked and filled and knotted by this gorgeous strong alpha who was going to claim her, body and mind...

Soul, even.

She reached back curling her fingers into Nicole’s sweat-dampened hair, and kissed her roughly, bringing their mouths haphazardly together in an off-target collide that left them both breathless. “Don’t hold back.” She nipped at Nicole’s throat as she made the offer, feeling the alpha’s jaw clench. “I _want_ you to breed me. Alpha….Sheriff Haught…Nicole…I want to be _yours_ ….”

Fire blazed in the alpha’s eyes, igniting green within her brown irises and traveling electric all along her pupils until her eyes were darkened with sheer desire. Her nails dug into Waverly’s hips and her cock gave a heavy thump against her cervix, bottoming out, as the alpha let her breath unfurl against the pulse point on the omega’s exposed neck. Giving a soft cry, she bit down, holding Waverly in place for breeding as her hips snapped into motion, sinking naturally into a fast, choppy rut. Her strokes were short but the length of her was still jarring against the omega’s cervix, pushing against the mouth of her womb, and her base was thickening, slapping against Waverly’s clit in a way that was driving her oversensitized flesh to a frenzy.

“God, so good, so _fucking_ good…” Nicole managed to choke out, teeth gritting into the yielding flesh of Waverly’s neck, and every stroke sent another rasping cry through the omega below her, arching with the force of her thrusts.

“Yes, fuck, God, you’re amazing…you’re so fucking- _ahh_!” Waverly echoed the ferociously pounding alpha’s statements but lost the plot as she dropped into a keening wail. Nicole’s teeth set into a deeper bite and she felt the start of the knot begin to split her pink walls. Her body knew what to do, and blossomed open around the swell of it, even as her mind panicked, thinking it couldn’t possibly fit inside of her. The position however, was aptly named, because the rise of her hips allowed for the knot to push inexorably forwards, slotting into her with the force of gravity as well as her alpha’s pumping hips. She was being bred, well and truly, beyond her control or beyond her comprehension, and all she knew at that wild, aching moment was that she wanted it more than anything because it was Nicole Haught who was breeding her.

She let out a high, thrashing wail as the knot clicked inside of her stretched, burning pussy, tying her to the alpha even as she slumped forward, bringing their bodies together in a glorying, dizzying ecstatic rush. A series of panting, throbbing orgasms overtook her senses, and she screamed again and again in sobs and spasms. Some of it may have even been Nicole’s name; she didn’t know for sure. All she knew was that the alpha’s teeth were still on her neck, and sinking down, and she came hard like a lightning bolt in a flash of blinding white light as the bite was sealed, piercing the skin of her neck and marking her as forever claimed.

Nicole was moaning into her neck, tongue swiping over the mark she’d made with her fine, sharp teeth, and her hips were still rocking fervently against Waverly’s ass as she sought purchase with her thrusts, moving the knot inside of the omega as her cock began to pulse. A hot, wet spray erupted inside of Waverly’s grasping inner walls, making her gasp as she felt it, the potent wetness of her alpha’s cum inside. The jerking pulses kept coming, flooding her as Nicole groaned savagely into her mark and worried it further with her teeth, hands possessively kneading into the younger omega’s hips and thighs as jet after jet of cum spurted from her cock, filling the omega’s pussy beyond capacity.

Waverly felt her lower belly begin to swell as the cum continued to fill her, and she gasped, tears running down her face as relief suffused her every being. The orgasms were still coming thick and fast, but somehow softer now, more glowing and warm as she sobbed in sheer blessed abandon. She was filled, knotted and bred, and the alpha who had bred her had also claimed her, had declared that she wanted only her. The idea of being owned property would have terrified her in her right mind, the mind that knew that Nicole was married and she was engaged to Perry, but in the throes of her heat, she thrilled to the prospect and shuddered with joy to feel the primal groans of the alpha, _her_ alpha behind her. Damn the others. She only wanted this alpha, and her pups. 

Nicole was still emptying and it took a long time before the flooding stopped, and the dam of her knot was the only thing holding back the deluge of her effusive orgasms. She panted and huffed, and kissed and laved at the mark she’d made, moaning low and heavy in her throat each time she was able to get an answering cry from Waverly. They rocked together, quivering and shuddering as one each time the aftershocks passed from body to body, and the feel of Nicole’s weight on Waverly’s back was all she needed to feel secure, to feel safe.

She began to drift off to sleep as she felt the alpha soften inside her, knot beginning to slip from her clasping body as it reduced in size. Gasping, she felt the flood of cum run down her thighs as Nicole carefully pulled out, leaving kisses all over her shoulders. “I just need to pee,” the alpha reassured her, as she made sleepy protest noises. “I’ll be right back.”

The creak of the floorboards told her that Nicole was gathering her clothes (which made sense as there was no plumbing in the old homestead; the outhouse was around the back) and she settled back onto the bed with a sigh, feeling heat suffusing her limbs. A satiated, happy glow was curling from her belly, and she felt the mark at her neck with soft fingertips, contemplating even as the tendrils of her heat returned. She wasn’t worried, though, as she had been before, nor did the thought of Perry or Shae cause her more than a flicker of concern. She was still purring in the aftermath of the claiming, feeling herself sleepily warm to the feeling of being protected. This time she knew she had a strong alpha nearby, _her_ alpha, who would ward off all challengers with her possessive scent and strong, affirming mark.

There was only one thing lacking, however. A mark of her own on Nicole’s neck.

Waverly fell asleep thinking of that, as outside on the prairie a lone, strangled-sounding coyote howled below the bronze belly of a harvest moon.

A lover’s moon.

A traitor’s moon.

***

  
Nicole hurriedly tugged her pants on over her boots, buckling her belt and adjusting her holster as she stepped onto the porch, shushing Jeremy with one finger and guiding him around the back of the homestead as she shot her eyes nervously into every dark corner. As she’d suspected, however, claiming Waverly had driven the revenants off for good; they could probably scent the mark for miles now, and that was good, aiding her puffed-chest alpha-pride at having marked and knotted her omega. Jeremy, a beta, was nonplussed, however, looking at her in askance as she sniffed for any lingering rivals who may not have taken the hint.

“How’d it go in there?” He asked, impatient voice barely raising above a whisper. “Did you manage to figure out if she’s the Earp heir we’ve been reading about?”

Nicole had the good grace to blush. “Uhh…Not exactly.” She fiddled with her fly, guiltily zipping it up.

Jeremy rubbed his face. “Oh come on. You gotta be kidding me.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh man, Doc is sooo not gonna be happy that I sent you on a recon mission and you ended up fucking the target.”

“It’s not like I had much choice, okay?!” Nicole hissed, tossing her arm behind her to indicate the house. “That’s Waverly-freakin’-Earp in there, on heat and totally defenseless, with a hoard of revenant alphas outside, and all she had was a damn .22 with a faulty sight.” The redhead snorted, almost fondly, before she remembered herself and glared back at Jeremy. “I have urges, okay? And you know I’ve crushed on her for a while.”

“I know,” the young Black Badge intern soothed, patting her awkwardly on the shoulder. “And I know it’s gotta be hard with all those…alpha pheromones and stuff…” He gulped. “I wouldn’t know. Um. But hey!” He brightened. “At least you got a chance to tell her, right? Since you slept with her?”

Nicole reddened, and coughed, quietly. “ _Uhm_.”

Jeremy’s bright face paled instantly. “You didn’t tell her.” He stared incredulous at Nicole’s blushing face, as she turned her chin to one side, refusing to meet his eyes. “You slept with her, and you _didn’t_ tell her.”

A low, demonic growl erupted from the alpha and her eyes burned black-red for a moment, smoldering with a hellfire glare. “No, I didn’t tell her damnit!” Her voice echoed, as if thousands more were speaking with her, and her fists clenched. She softened, after a moment, however, and her eyes returned to their normal hazel-brown hue. “I didn’t tell her I’m a revenant. There…there wasn’t a good time to explain the supernatural dynamics of the town, okay?”

Jeremy uncovered his face: he’d hidden behind a splay of fingers at the first sign of Nicole’s demonic eyes, and let out a shaky breath. “There’s…um…not really going to be a lot of good times, Sheriff Haught. I would pick any time, right about now.”

“I know.” She acknowledged gruffly. “God damn how I _know_.” Casting another look forlornly behind her at the high window, where even now Waverly slept on, unawares, she felt the deep pang of guilt run through her very core, like acid in her veins. This was no secret to keep from a mate, from someone she’d just marked as her own. She knew it would have to come out, but fear gripped her as she realized what Waverly would think of her, for having kept it so long. If Waverly would even speak to her again.

“I’m going to have to tell her sooner or later. If she finds out on her own…God won’t help me.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit! Nicole’s a revenant and Waverly may be pregnant! Ha, I do love a cliffhanger. See you all in part two....
> 
> Follow me on [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) for sneak peak updates, BDSM nonsense and wlw trash


End file.
